flesh and blood
by let me lie to myself
Summary: harry potter is obsesed with severus snape. But snape isn't a healthy choice for a crush Slash
1. Chapter 1

There was something about Severus Snape's voice; the husky velveteen texture to it sent chills throughout him. It gripped him and held him.

Harry Potter didn't find potions so unbearable anymore, well he did but for a whole new reason. As apposed to being furious for the entire class he was ridiculously hard. Snape was still torturing him but he didn't seem to even know what he was doing to the boy.

Harry shifted in his seat. He was so uncomfortable, his pants where far to loose to give him any friction and both his hands where required for the damn potion.

He chopped at the roots erratically his mind not on the task, his eyes glued to the man sitting at the desk in the front of the room. Harry doubted anyone but him had noticed but Snape traced patterns as he wrote, Harry could almost feel those long slender fingers tracing those patterns up his spine.

A sharp pain coming from his palm shocked him out of his reverie, and surprisingly had him even harder; he had to suppress a moan.

For a second he thought he had failed to hold it in until he realized that it hadn't come from him. He looked up to dark lust glazed eyes.  
Severus Snape was staring at his hand. Watching the crimson ribbons of blood twist their way along his palm and down his wrist.

Somewhere in Harry's mind the screaming registered and he wondered at the pointed canines protruding from the older man's mouth but it wasn't a very big part so he sat and waited for the man to get to him.

Harry knew they where alone, the room was now silent and empty except for them and Harry's raspy breaths as Snape took his hand in his own and ran his tongue up the boy's palm, collecting the cooling liquid. Severus Snape growled deep within his throat and pulled Harry roughly into his arms. In four great strides he was at his desk, which was cleared with one swipe of his arm.

It was then that Snape claimed his lips it was harsh and brutal and everything Harry had ever dreamed it would be it had an intensity he had never imagined though. The way Snape's tongue curled possessively around his own and the copper taste of his own blood.

Blood

Snape broke the kiss as his hand slid down into Harry's pants, his hand ghosted around the boy's erection, ignoring it. Instead a finger was pushed sharply inside him. Harry cried out in pain, and a strange sort of pleasure at the intrusion.

It was unlike anything else

As the pain abated his pants where pulled all the way down and another finger shoved deep inside of him, but this time the dark man above him began to kiss along the boys neck every now and then he would drag his teeth swiftly along the smooth tanned skin and suck feverishly at the cut it left behind. By the time the third finger was added Harry had began to shift (as much as he could) against the intrusions, it was ecstasy and yet so unfulfilled he wanted more he wanted so much more.

Harry whined wantonly gasping and whimpering nothing in particular but his request was obvious.

The man grinned and in one a sharp thrust of the hips he entered him

Harry cried out, the pain was immense but perfect

All perfect so perfect, Snape moving inside him was perfect the man's large hand encircling his cock was perfect. The sharp pain as the vampire's teeth slid into his neck was perfect.

There was only thing more powerful then the pleasure Harry felt and that was the pain, but that was okay because it was right.

The way it should be

The word masochist fled briefly across Harry's mind but he didn't notice it he couldn't

… And the pain began to fade, faster and faster till all there was, was the pleasure and a peaceful numbness, Harry came but he hardly noticed the sensation the numbness was settling like a dark cloud over him.

Till nothing was left but those eyes imprinted within his brain, wanting, needing, taking.

Snape came with a moan falling down against the boy below him.

Then it all came clear.

It had taken over; Snape scrunched his eyes shut 'no!' Snape had never lost control and especially not over something as trivial and minor as a cut hand. Why now? Why that boy?

That boy

He raised himself onto his knees to look down into the wide gaping eyes

Harry Potter dead age 16


	2. Chapter 2

Severus moaned and put his head in his hands; he had killed the savior of the living world. He had just succeeded in doing what Voldemort had only dreamed about and unfortunately he had done it completely by accident. Sure the boy got on his nerves but he didn't want him dead… But come to think of it, he had been different lately. There had been something different about the boy during the last couple of months but Severus supposed that hardly mattered now. A scent suddenly caught Severus' attention it was familiar so familiar but different and it was growing.

"Oh fuck" Severus Snape mumbled as he watched the boy on his desk stir. He hadn't killed Harry Potter no. He had turned him

Harry shifted, his muscles felt light almost weightless his eyelids flickered then opened. The first thing he saw was Severus Snape staring back at him.

A low whimpering sound came from the boy, faster then light he was by Severus side his arms wrapped around the man.

'Well this is going to be hard to explain' Severus thought grabbing his cloak and wrapping it around the half naked boy. Severus commanded the door to lock then picked the boy up into his arms to carry him to a chair he then sat with the boy on his lap and bit down into his own wrist then offered it to the boy Harry clamped onto it straight away sucking harshly at the wound one hand holding Severus' arm the other gripping Severus' shirt. Severus watched the boy; Harry stopped suddenly and looked up at him his lips blood smeared. A moan wrenched from Severus' throat he pulled the boy to him kissing him hard. Harry's cold hand touched his neck and Severus pulled away quick, this wasn't right why was it that he couldn't control himself around this boy.

No one had ever made him loose control, he had been contented the last twenty years taking blood enriching potions and sucking on those infernal blood pops but now here he was undead boy in his lap whose sweet, coppery blood was still tainting his saliva.

Harry was licking at his wrist again but this time lazily, seemingly satisfied with the small amount of blood he had taken from Snape before, which was strange. New borns where notoriously thirsty, the thirst insatiable driving them near to insanity with need and yet this boy had the audacity to seem unaffected curling on his lap to nuzzle gently against his neck.

Severus sighed, enjoying the sensation of cold skin against him. He knew Dumbledore was on his way, having no doubt heard of the events that had occurred but he couldn't bring himself to care. He did however pull up the boy's pants for some reason unwilling to have anyone else see the boy in that way.

The door slammed open revealing Dumbledore, his wand drawn pointing directly at Severus heart, he opened his mouth to say something then stopped noticing the boy in Severus lap eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm too late" he murmured letting his wand hand drop

Snape didn't dignify that with an answer the two fang marks in the side of the boy's neck and Harry's glazed over eyes made it blatantly obvious what had happened.

"What happened Severus?"

Severus sighed sliding an arm around the boy's waist beneath the cloak pulling him a little tighter against him craving the contact.

"I don't know, I just lost control, I don't know why but I had to make him mine" he nipped lightly at Harry's neck who keened happily turning his neck, baring it for the man. Dumbledore shuddered as Snape ran his teeth over the skin grazing but never penetrating then using his tongue to gather his crimson prize.

"Was he willing?" Dumbledore whispered, imagining Harry shaking and in agony as Severus stole his life's blood.

Harry spun his eyes narrowing in fury

"Of course I was"

The two older wizards stared at him stunned, there was no way a newly born vampire should be able to talk so casually, he should at that moment be attempting to tear Dumbledore's throat out not glaring at him petulantly.

"Harry, say something else" Severus ordered taking the boy's chin in his hand and forcing him to face him. Harry didn't resist, his eyes locking instantly with Severus'

"Anything for you Severus"

Dumbledore stared in awed horror, it was true that vampires where generally incredibly devoted to their sires but he should not be able to act so in control. He should not have been able to fight the instincts that would usually be demanding blood.

"I think you should leave Dumbledore" It was more an order then a suggestion and Dumbledore didn't even think to question it. Harry was now Snape's; there was nothing he could do for the boy. Snape watched as the aged wizard backed from the room, he looked back down to meet Harry's gaze.

"Your never normal are you?" he asked the boy running a finger down his pale neck.

_**Let me know what you think...**_


End file.
